The Magician
by TheFleet
Summary: 2 in 2 billion rewrite. The story of Lucas Merlin and his exploits with the 506th and the plans of his father, Malcolm Merlin for the Neuroi and for all of Europe. As once more, reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_"Come on! We're almost there!" The young girl said to her friend as the she skipped over the hill and danced through the grass. Her friend followed her with as much pace as he could keep up with as the two went their fastest across the Britannian countryside. "Hurry up Malcolm! We're going to miss it if you don't hurry!"_

_"I am coming! I am coming Miranda!" Malcolm replied as he sprinted across the fields and finally to the small mound of earth where his best finally sat herself down upon. "Anyways... what was the rush?"_

_"You'll see it! Come on! Imagine if Jove himself wanted to paint a canvas for all of the blessed world to see!"_

_"I... I don't see anything."_

_"Wait for it Malcolm." Miranda continued as she sat down. Almost on cue, a little dog materialized and slept on her lap, licking her for a bit before moving over to Malcolm._

_"Hey boy." Malcolm grinned as he pat Miranda's familiar. The dog barked happily as it sat besides the two. It raised it's neck up, urging Malcolm to continue with his petting._

_"There it is!" Miranda announced with joy at the descending sun. "Look! Malcolm! You see it? It's beautiful!"_

_"It is." Malcolm nodded at the setting sun. "It's... it's wonderful."_

_"You like it? Oh what am I saying? Of course you do!" Miranda replied with a laugh as she lay down. Her vivacious self was enough to warm a million swimming pools. She leaned on her best friend's shoulders for a moment, caressing him gently with her head as the two watched the sun rise. When it finally did, and when crickets sang their beloved tune to the sacred night, Miranda once again spoke._

_"Malcolm. There's always been something on my mind."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Look up. See the stars?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I can't touch them."_

_"So?"_

_"I want to touch them."_

_"Then... then let me help you. Let me help you touch them." Malcolm said as his hand clasped over Miranda's hand. "Let me carry you away to the stars. To the dream. To the happy ending. Let me carry you to where the sun always shines and where the bad things are away. Where the grass is greener, and where dreams are reality."_

_"Oh how sweet." Miranda teased. "Please do."_

_"Ummm okay. First. We take your strikers. Than... um... yeah. On second thought, I preferred it when you carried me."_

_"Awww... so we're never going to get the happy ending huh?" Miranda asked as her face broke into a mock expression of sorrow. "Malcolm... I am going to cry."_

_"Need a shoulder to cry on?" The young boy teased as he embraced Miranda with all his strength. "Okay. You can cry now."_

_"No. Who needs crying? I got my prince charming and my happily ever after right here."_

_"Oh you." Malcolm laughed as he fell on to Miranda, kissing her tenderly. He stopped when he felt something hard brush against his forehead. When he looked up, he could have sworn he something twinkle. Then he realized. There WAS something twinkling. A diamond? No. Two diamonds._

_"I got us these." Miranda giggled at the pair as she slipped one of them onto her finger. "Fits me perfectly. Now then, if this fits you... you'll marry me on the spot. Deal?"_

_"Good. And if it doesn't fit me... I'll choose the ring next time. And the location."_

_"Deal." Miranda replied as she slipped it on. Perfect._

_"Well... I lose. Oh no!"_

_"Oh no!" Miranda mimicked as she fell on Malcolm this time, kissing him passionately with all her might. "Now then, what do you want first?"_

_"Hmm... I think I want a nice home in Britannia."_

_"What about Liberion? Where you're from?"_

_"Nah. No good place."_

_"Okay. What next?"_

_"How about a kid? Or kids? Maybe a son and a daughter? Or just a son? Or just a daughter... I dunno. How do we end perfectly?"_

_"I don't know. How do we?"_

* * *

><p>"How do we end perfectly?" Malcolm asked himself as he stared into the pine box. Around him, the mourners sat down, watching the widower clench his fist in one hand, and clench two rings in the other. "How can we end perfectly? Is there a way to end perfectly? Or are we simply just puppets? Tangled in... tangled in strings?"<p>

No one understood what Malcolm was talking about. No one dared to ask. The widower stood alone as the ocean of people watched. His tuxedo drenched in the sympathies of mother nature itself as she poured her own sorrow down for Malcolm. It mattered not to Malcolm Merlin. As he stood, he was wearing the very tuxedo that he worn to his wedding day. It was vulgar. He wore the same garb he worn to the happiest day of his life, and right now, he was forced to wear it to the most damned moment in human history. Apart of him wanted... wanted nothing more than to lash out. Lash out at what? Lash at who? Both questions were easily answered. He knew his enemies.

It was human nature to hold accountability in any time of tragedy. And today, he held the accountability in the Neuroi. The ones who destroyed his family. He was going to destroy them. This, he vowed. He looked at his weeping son back with the rest of the mourners, clinging onto his aging grandmother who like him, was overcome with grief.

For the first time today, Malcolm's own anger faded at the sight of his son. He had lost his mother. Today, he was going to lose his father. The moment Malcolm made his promise, was the day Luca loses his father. He wanted to move over, he wanted to move over and place a gentle hand on his son, and tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted to say something to his son, but he found out he couldn't say anything. The fires of rage once again overcame him and soon, he was thrust into his own world. Where there was no one. Just him. Standing, in the whole world, that was in ashes.

It was then he decided to take his leave. He had business to attend to. Business, that would be a very long yet ultimately enjoyable job.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Merlin!" The sound of the voice called. Luca, knowing exactly full well who the hell that was, dropped his strikers immediately and stood ramrod to attention. He looked up at his superior, her lush green eyes, her beautiful golden hair and her absolutely flawless face, which lit up when she smiled. The sad thing here was that Heinrike almost never smiled.<p>

"Major." Luca replied as he continued to stand to attention, watching as Heinrike, like a cat watching a mouse looked at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"Lieutenant. Do you not understand the scope of your actions? That your reckless behavior upon the battlefield? That your disorganization? That your..."

_Blah blah blah blah blah. _

"Yes. Yes I do ma'am. I apologize ma'am." Luca continued as he held his salute and did his best as Heinrike approached him. In his full heigh, he was at least two inches taller than Heinrike, which really didn't work out too well for her when she tried to star him down. It worked out so badly for her that it was almost difficult for Luca to even keep a straight face when she tried to threaten him in such a manner.

"Gut. Because I will be having you maintain my gear for the next three days as a result of disciplinary actions."

"Wait... what?!" Luca asked as he spoke out of turn for the first time. "But..."

"No buts! Unless you want a WEEK of extra duties!" Heinrike replied. "Now then. Get your sorry hide out of sight and cleaned up. You're hurting my eyes!"

Sighing to himself, Luca nodded as he made a quick exit out and into the bathhouse. To Adriana, the one watching the whole incident, it would almost seem strange that Luca wasn't... THAT upset over the way Heinrike just blasted into his face. If anything, his exit out was almost casual in a sense. When everyone had finally left and was out of sight and earshot, the girl sitting on the crates let out a laugh.

"So. Lucas Merlin. Male witch. Only one of his kind, and son of the famed Field Marshall Malcolm Merlin." Adriana began. "Also, Heinrike's best friend and personal punching bag when off the battlefield."

"You're leaving out favorite bunk mate!" Someone called from down the hall, much to the chagrin of Heinrike. But as she was taught, she ignored the slight and sat down to speak with Adriana, a close friend and teammate of hers.

"Why do you even give him these punishments anyways? Adriana asked as she sat down. "Everyone in the wing knows that you two have a tendency to do indecent things behind doors and under blankets."

"I thought we were never going to speak of this." Heinrike asked with a rather impassive look.

"Look. Everyone knows. Just an advice from a friend."

"I cannot afford to have the 506th joint fighter wing appear to look like a band of empty headed children. That is specifically why I told everyone that anything talk about internal fraternization will result in harsh disciplinary measures."

"Heinrike. Major. However you want to be called. When on the battle, the 506th is famous for it's discipline which is now a model for all the other wings. Off the battlefield, you take one look at what goes on every dinner and you'll be wondering if it's even the same group of people."

"Look _CAPTAIN, _I am not in any mood to discuss this. Nor is it your place to be speaking about this when I gave explicit orders over why we should not talk about this."

"Fine. Fine." Adirana sighed as Heinrike excused herself.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaand how was your day?" Luca asked as he sat down in the bath. Long ago, when he had first came to the 506th, he had tried everything in the best of his ability to make eye-contact with the various members of his team. Since this more often than not failed, he usually dealt with the flirtatious gestures of his more vivacious teammates, or perhaps a slap in the face from the more uptight ones. Heinrike had given him something along the lines of both.<p>

"Good. Even though I had to fish you out of the woods after you got yourself shot down." Heinrike grumbled as she stripped off her clothes and jumped right in with him. Gently, she splashed water on herself and sat down right next to him, almost amused with Luca's attempts at staring straight up.

"Yeah... yeah... sorry."

"Mhm. Staring huh? Are we getting naughty now?"

"N-n-no..." Luca stammered as he did his best to avert his gaze with Heinrike's... um... private regions.

"It's okay." Heinrike smiled as she looked at her roommate. "You know, it get's lonely when we sleep on opposite beds."

"Are you saying..."

"Yeah. I am bored. Let's do this again tonight. Make it good. Make it better than last time."

"Well... okay..."

"Impress me, and you won't have to play pit crew to me for the next three days. Deal?"

"Deal." Luca nodded with a slight mischievous grin of his own. Heinrike smiled back, before kissing him full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A few people may think this is awfully familiar. It is. Here is the rewrite for 2 in 2 billion which I ended up growing extremely dissatisfied with, partly due the way it was written, and partly due to how the story went. The major changes within the story include this:<strong>

**Luca is assigned to the 506th instead of the 501st. Sort of a tie in with that "other" fic a few people may have read. **

**Malcolm never changes his last name. **

**And there is no ancient ninja cult of male witches. That was awful. **

**What remains more or less the same is this:  
><strong>

**Malcolm will still be the main antagonist. **

**Luca maintains his stance as the protagonist. **

**And if you read the other fic, or even just the last few sentences, you can probably tell who Luca is in a relationship with. **


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time, Luca had forgotten that when Heinrike really enjoyed doing something, she'll typically savor every last moment of whatever it is she is doing. Or really, in the case of Luca, who she's doing. And as of now, all he could feel is the most blissful awakening he had ever enjoyed. His entire body was sapped of energy, yet that hardly mattered when he had the third best night witch and a gorgeous girl using him as a pillow. Naturally, he too would savor every moment of it.

"We need to do this more often." Luca smiled as Heinrike too got up with a small and graceful yawn. It was here, behind closed doors did he allow himself to look at Heinrike's body. How beautiful it was, how elegantly formed, and how well she looked when she smiled. Something that almost never happened under any ordinary circumstance.

"We do. But then I am certain it's not going to be a little secret anymore."

"Why afraid of word getting out? We're not breaking any rules. Enlisted men, NCOs or COs. Thing is, I am a witch too. Or wizard. Or warlock. or Magician. Whatever the pencil pushers decide to name me."

"I know we're not breaking any rules Luca, and trust me, I enjoy every night you and I spend together, but if word get's out that we are... what's the word you use in Liberion... screwing each other, that's not going to bode well for the image of the 506th."

"Now say if there wasn't any things such as a matter of personal honor at stake, would you care if word got out?"

"Then... no. Let the world know that a Karlsland Princess loves a Liberion. Who's to stop us?"

"Your parents?"

"When they find out that Lucas Merlin happens to be the son of Air Marshall Malcolm Merlin, then you can stake on the fact that my parents will be all too happy that I've found a man with a worthy name upon his back."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"By the way, how's your father? Do you too even get to see each other a lot?"

"Huh. No." Luca said quickly. "But... forget that. How are your parents?"

"They're doing fine in Neu Karlsland. I write to them often. They write to me. They tell me that they want nothing more than for us to be able to return home to Karlsland, where we belong. And finally, for the Neuroi to be pushed off this earth."

"I can agree. My dad does want to win the war." Luca replied as his mind flooded with his father. Getting the dressed, the pair of them left Heinrike's bedchambers and into the dining room.

"Lucas!" A voice called from inside the kitchen. "Mind helping with the pancakes?"

"On it!" Luca replied as he grabbed the gear he needed to go make breakfast. Inside Marian was already working on scrambled eggs, while Isabelle was doing the simple job of making toast.

"You're not usually late." Isabelle commented as she continued to make toast for the unit. "What's up today?"

"Overslept." Luca replied casually as Jennifer milled about with things in the back. "Jenn... what are you doing?"

"He doesn't know? Really? He of all people does know?" Marian asked as she continued making her eggs. "Whatever. Luca, how's the family."

"What?"

"Your dad is making a speech today you nitwit!"

"Oh... yeah. I knew that." Luca replied awkwardly as the radio was turned on.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming here to hear me speak. To those who hear my voice only through the radio, my name is Malcolm Merlyn, Air Marshal for the Liberion air force. For a million years, did all of humanity live in peace with dreams of prosperity. Through the harmony of all people, all working together, did we grasp the dream itself. Through the natural love and gift of all humans, did this world rise to new heights. Never before, has this world sung of happiness and sweet life. Yet, now, we face a threat. A threat that seeks to destroy not only us as a civilization, but us as a race."<p>

There was always something about Air Marshall Malcolm Merlin. Perhaps it was the fact that he was 45 years old, yet still looked better than the majority of all young men in their prime. A few could even go as far as to say that someone may mistake him to being Luca's elder brother instead of father (obvious flattery is very obvious.)

There was always something off about him. Something to be discovered. But as of now, there was nothing much about him save for his words that mattered. A devout supporter of the Joint Fighter Wings of witches established by Hugo Dowding, Merlin was one to always push for increasing their funding, mostly to research on striker units.

This was enough to make him one of the most widely popular politicians and members of brass while also being universally hated by anyone who disliked the concept created by Dowding. But there were few who could dislike a man who held a charming smile and soft words that tugged the hearts of men as a puppeteer tugged the strings to make puppets dance. Malcolm Merlin's subject today of course, was what the Liberion airforce had intended to do to fix the Neuroi problem. Only in the total destruction of the enemy, can humanity once reclaim it's planet once and for all. A sound dream with no realistic planning to it. It seemed as though, in the words of Malcolm Merlin, that humanity will forever have to endure the attacks. But to do so, it needed a great defense. The witches.

And that was the essence to his speech. To increase research funding for witches. The development of advanced striker units and ordinance to combat the Neuroi. This would be met with furious opposition and determined support. The political war that started would no doubt, explode into a furor like the war they were all fighting at the current moment.

"Good thing to know that's another politician who knows where he can put his wallet." Marian smiled. "Us!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Luca replied as he finished making the pancakes.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was fast as usual. Drills were a commonplace thing within the 506th, and it was something that typically lasted from after breakfast and until noontime for lunch. If anyone wanted to stick around to listen to gossip or some good and interesting conversation, then wait till dinner time. That was when the legendary discipline within the 506th essentially became non-existent, and most of the girls (and guy) were willing to speak whatever was on their minds. Whether or not this ranged from the obvious like what Heinrike did to (or more accurately, with) Luca every night or something less obvious, like the fact that maybe Isabelle may actually also be a guy. (This theory has not been proven or dis-proven as of late.)<p>

Drills were something that Luca didn't really care too much for. Unlike the rest of his wing, Luca wore a pair of swimtrunks whenever he had to go up in the air. This had a double purpose of in the event he would be shot down, he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. The other reason should be fairly obvious to why, especially when he was a boy coming to age.

Combat drills to Luca the majority of the 506th, can be described as "boring as hell" unless they were the mock-battles fought with paint-filled pellets. THOSE were fun for everyone. Unless Izzy decided to cheat by making the bullets chase people. That was what can be referred to as "poor sportsmanship".

"Come on Merlin!" Marian called from the radio. "Pick up the pace!"

Today's drill? Maneuvers. High Gs, Chandeliers, Barrel Rolls, whatever. The type of thing that'd never actually matter unless you happen to chance upon a Neuroi witch. And the thing about most of those was that half the time, they didn't even attack. No one even knew what the point of them even was!

Just as a sidenote. When they did attack... god. Was it hell for everyone and everything. Even witches.

Bar one particular witch.

The particular witch was a thing of legend in Europe. It was described to be totally black, being able to fly despite the fact it wasn't even wearing any strikers. It was quite tall for most witches, roughly a feet above most witches. (This was described from someone who flew particularly close to it, that certain someone was then shot out of the sky in about two milliseconds by an unidentifiable means of attack).

It was black. And it was tall. It looked like a Neuroi witch, save for the fact that it didn't have the red spots. It mostly appeared at night and seemed to have a thing for hunting Neuroi. A small minority of witches had preferences to using archaic weapons against the Neuroi. This one, had a thing for a bow and arrow. There were very few things known about this... thing. Some speculated it was a Neuroi Witch that gone rogue, others felt as though it may be some form of... mistake of nature.

The only thing that was known, was that it hated Neuroi.

* * *

><p>"And I thank you all for inviting me to tea." The well-dressed Liberion said to the two Fuso women as he sat down upon the mat, displaying flawless manners and knowledge of the local customs.<p>

"No, we thank you." Sayaka Miyafuji replied as she poured tea for the man.. "To think that you'd go all this away from the war just to visit a few friends."

"Not just friends. The widow of a man who was my brother." Malcolm Merlin smiled as he accepted the tea. "God bless him."

"We know. We know." Akimoto replied almost impatiently as she sipped her tea. The old woman knew better than to badger the Air Marshall over details. It had been the one day when Malcolm had chosen to spend a day away from the laboratory and as luck would have it, he was the only man not present. Survivor's guilt was a thing that Akimoto had long knew, to which she always made sure a good family friend would never have to be reminded of such details.

"So, how's the daughter?" Malcolm asked as he took a sip of tea. "Is she visiting sooner or later?"

"No idea, sorry." Sayaka replied. "My Miyafuji is always so busy, making some new friends."

"I presume you did not hear about the Venezian hive? She destroyed it with a burst of powerful magic. A feat that I know had only been replicated once. I had made it my own intentions to present her with a medal, only to have my request turned down. As such, I have settled, maybe an interview or a meeting of sorts."

"The greatest commander of the allied army wishes to speak with my daughter? The honor of it all!"

"The honor is all mine. I hadn't seen Yoshika for over 5 years. My work made it difficult for me to continue visiting."

"We know. We also hear that your son is a witch. What wonder it must cast upon all men to realize that there is a male witch out there."

"I can think of another one." Malcolm laughed. "Can't tell you his name though."

"I see, but you must be proud of your Luca."

"I am. I am." Malcolm replied slowly. "His mother is too."

"How is his mother?"

"Fine." Malcolm replied as he drank the last of his tea. "I do believe I need to get going."

"Good to see you again. Hopefully you can visit again sooner or later."

"Will do." Malcolm replied as he closed the door. His car awaited him. His driver waited for him and looked up.

"We're going to Europe again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything looks good and is accounted for." Luca nodded as he prepped his strikers for take-off. Looking over at his superior, he gave her a thumbs up and a very subtle grin and wink before watching her take off. He followed after the set time, the two soaring into the skies like a pair of eagles in the night.

"This is control tower, we have you loud and clear. Estimated time of your patrol should be about two hours. Good luck, and good hunting!"

"Control tower, this is Wittgenstein, request to maintain radio silence for the duration of this patrol."

"Copy, why is that Major?"

"It's an experiment the research teams are carrying out. We are testing to see if radio waves may or may not attract Neuroi attention."

"Understood. Silence it is then."

"Hah!" Luca laughed aloud as he pulled his headset down to his neck. "Well..."

"No. We are actually carrying out an experiment. But let's just say I decided to change who is, and when is the experiment going to be carried out. Now then..." Heinrike grinned as two flew besides each other, their forms ever edging closer and closer together until they were practically snuggling together. "It's a shame really."

"What is?"

"You ever wonder... if we could you know... do things up here?" The Karlslandian asked mischievously. It's amazing to see how one of the most disciplined and stalwart people on the planet could end up turning into something like this in about ten seconds flat.

"Oh sure..." Luca replied with an anticipating widening of his lips, which Heinrike simply giggled back.

"Sorry. But you know, if the Neuroi showed up, we'd be caught with our pants down literally and figuratively." Heinrike sighed. Teasing as usual.

Luca couldn't help but laugh. Heinrike Prinzessin Zu Sayn Wittgenstein. What a mouthful of a name. And she was one of the most graceful, elegant, and well-mannered people he'd ever met. And of course, when they were alone together, she ends up being something like this. He looked at the girl, who was giggling like a first grader as she closed in on him, giving him a gentle hug. As much as their strikers would allow it.

"So. What's your favorite thing about being a night witch?" Heinrike asked as the pair continued to fly.

"Being your partner?"

"Besides from that."

"The fact I can spend my nights with my favorite person in the entire world?"

"Oh you..." Heinrike chuckled as the two enjoyed the brisk night air. Their magical antennas spying out for any Neuroi as the two friends joked and laughed. Free of anyone listening.

* * *

><p>The limousine that had been prepared for him was much to his taste. If he was to be frank, he had a liking for the cultured ways of wealthy civilians over the gruff and rough life of the military. His wife would have agreed to. So, instead of his uniform, the Air Marshall wore his suit instead which would obviously be the chagrin to many of the other members of brass he'd meet with. That of course, was simply one of his favorite things about meeting them. Actually... it was the only thing he liked about meeting them.<p>

"Driver. How long until we get there?" Malcolm asked. Contrary to what many believed, he wasn't here to talk any of those elitist bores. He had better things to do after all, than listen to idiot politicians in uniform speaking their whims.

"Two hours." The impassive reply came. "Get comfortable sir. We might be here for a long time."

"I see." Malcolm replied as he played with the small box that had been neatly covered in wrapping paper. The box that had been slapped on it was tied by to perfection, obviously not by the man who currently was in position of the present. Sitting back, man took a look at his map before laying adjusting his chair all the way back for a nap. The night sky shone and shimmered while two figures flew above. Instinctively, Malcolm sat right back up again as he tapped his driver's chair.

"There's an inn not far from here. We'll stay there for the night. You look like you need some rest Skorzeny."

"Very well sir." The Karlslandian Colonel replied as he glanced at the map.

* * *

><p>"Nothing to report as usual!" Lucas said the next morning. "Looks like Heinrike's theory on the radio silence thing may have worked."<p>

"Well, we're going to do that again for another week then just to be sure it worked. Maybe a month to be safe." Rosalie nodded as she took a deep gulp of coffee. "You got a good night's sleep?"

_It's always a good night's sleep in Heinrike's bedroom._ Luca thought to himself dreamily as Heinrike gave her answer. He nodded with a rather bored look despite the fact he was blushing like a beet. Rose didn't seem to notice as she nodded, and grabbed some more coffee.

"Ah well. Don't get too excited for anything today. Reports show no sign of Neuroi for about a nine days now. If this keeps up, we may not see action until the final push to Berlin."

"That'd be boring." Heinrike frowned. "I hope we get some assignment or contact with the Neuroi. The last bit of fun I had was over a week ago."

"Yeah. It involved you fishing me out of the forest." Luca laughed nervously. "Look. Maybe the lack of Neuroi isn't such a bad th..."

"You okay with becoming rusty?" Heinrike asked as she spun around. "No? Then I suggest you start hoping for more contact in the event I decide we're doing another live-fire exercise.

_Oh Christ._ Luca sighed, remembering how badly the paintballs stun. He was about to add on to the conversation, when one of the men ran up.

"Colonel. We have a car coming in. Radio indicates that there is someone coming here."

"Huh? I wasn't informed of any inspections."

"Not an inspection. Apparently a member of Liberion command has decided he wanted to... "visit" as he put it. I am not certain to what that means."

"Well, if he really is a member of command, let him in then." Rosalie said as she looked to everyone else. "Time to roll out the red carpet. We got a member of brass here."

* * *

><p>"And make arrangements for package A to be delivered here. The limousine is good, but it stands out like a sore thumb." Malcolm whispered to Skorzeny as his driver went off to go make the arrangements. Going up the steps, he gave a small grin to himself. The Joint Fighter Wings everywhere in Europe always had a base in some sort of castle or historical landmark. Again, this was much to his own personal appreciation as he did enjoy looking into these things. In front of him, he almost laughed at the sight of the entirety of the airbase's hands, lined up, just for him.<p>

"Well, I thank you all for this." Malcolm called in as loud of a voice as possible. "Now then, I may I finally speak to the man or woman in command?"

"Speaking." Rosalie stepped forward. "Hello sir. If I am not misinformed, you are Air Marshall Merlin of Liberion?"

"That I am."

"Point of inquiry, but why don't you have your uniform?"

"Why? To advertise to the world I got brass on my shoulders?" The man grinned, causing a light ripple of laughter coming from all directions.

The fact that a member of brass wasn't so dead serious. That should have been comforting. That would have been comforting. But something about him seemed so... feigned. And perhaps that was what made Rose feel even more uncomfortable as she pasted a smile on her face and turned to the rest of the fighter wing. The eyes of the Marshall shifted for a moment, before he issued his first order.

"The sun is going to be the death of me. And probably everyone else. Why don't we head on inside? I'll meet your people in there." Malcolm said with a charming yet... almost forced smile.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Heinrike hissed into Luca's ear. "You look sick."<p>

"Nothing. Nothing." Luca said with an uneasy grin as he threw a salute to the brass member, trying his best as Adriana took a look at him, and then back to that Air Marshall, before quickly putting two and two together. The Air Marshall looked over at the 506th, his eyes glancing over at Luca and then at Heinrike, before darting back towards Rosalie again as he extended his hand.

"Now then. Out of the scorching day, we can talk." Malcolm began. "My name is Air Marshall Malcolm Merlin."

Malcolm Merlin.

All heads turned from the Air Marshall, and then back to Luca. Paying no mind to this, the man smiled warmly yet almost threateningly at Rose as he shook her hand.

"Commander of the 506th. Right to the Britannian crown? Rosalie De Hemicourt De Grunne I presume?"

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, colonel." Malcolm said as his eyes met with Rose's. Something about him, caused a twinge of unease throughout the commander of the 506th. But by the time her anxiety fully washed over her, he was already shaking the hand of Geena who was all too busy talking about excellent leadership and "honest" politicians. Malcolm said nothing back, only just smiled at her like as though meeting a friend.

Marian was next. The smile continued as Marian all of a sudden began asking for autographs, and it soon grew and evolved into a laugh as Marian asked the thing to be autographed was to be an already autographed flight cap that the witch had apparently won during a contest an unknown time back. In such unhidden altruism, the man agreed to sign it so long as he better not be finding it for sale later on.

Jennifer was skimmed over. Sort of. The pair exchanged few words before Deblanc finished all she had to say. Naturally, Malcolm moved on to Carla.

"So you're Malcolm Merlin... sir." Carla said with open eyes and an even more open mouth. "So, weren't you the one who masterminded the defense of pearl harbor? And operation bifrost? And the invasion of Normandy?"

"No. Eisenhower did Normandy. I was just there in the action. I still get the credit. He just get's more."

"And will you be staying sir? I never met a member of brass up close before... well... unless I was getting medals but that doesn't count."

"I will be staying. My job is to oversee that Gallia's defense remains as it is, and that the country rebuilds itself. Perhaps, we may also entertain notions of Berlin and her liberation."

He moved on. Izzy was somewhat uneventful. But when he moved on to Heinrike, there was something about him. His smile twisted for a split-second, almost into a frown before reshaping itself. Instead of the warm grin of a father and a leader, the smile looked more like the facial expression of a wolf upon a hapless babe. Something in his eyes would have caused Heinrike nervousness, but instead, she simply shook his hand.

"Heinrike Prinzessin Zu Sayn Wittgenstein. 2nd best night witch now?"

"Heading toward number one sir." Heinrike replied with a solemn nod.

"It's a goal I believe it is within your capabilities to reach." Malcolm said as his smile shifted temporarily to markings of annoyance. He looked over to the one person he had not spoken to yet. Instead of talking, he reached into his pocket to give a small box in wrapping paper and two words.

"Happy birthday."

With that. The man turned around and vanished without another word.


End file.
